slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Katheryn Blackadder
Katheryn Blackadder is a Second Life professional wrestler with the Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF) who performs under the name Whiskers Savage. She is a former and current DCWF Women's Champion, former SLCW Women's Champion, and is a former tag team champion with Paula Wilcox. = Second Life = Second Living and Early Career Katheryn Blackadder first rezzed on September 4, 2007, and quickly made her way to The Shelter, a newbie-friendly hang-out that helps users get their bearings in Second Life. After two months of greeting and helping her fellow newbies, she was offered and accepted the position of Shelter Volunteer. Early in her Second Life, Katheryn identified as a neko, a human female with the ears and tail of a cat. After several months, she was convinced to get a leopard skin to match her spotted ears and tail. At this point, she began crafting the avatar she would call Jungle Kat. While shopping for a furry run animation, she happened across body-building animations. Inspiration struck, and a quick search for wrestling led her to the DCWF, known at that time as Second Life Championship Wrestling (SLCW) Although Katheryn knew very little about professional wrestling, her eagerness to learn helped propel her standing in the SLCW. Within a couple weeks of joining, she was asked to be the ring announcer at a match at the Horse & Biscuit, a pub owned by former Women's Champion Horses Morrisey. Her official in-ring debut was at the SLCW's PPV event April Fools, Hardcore Rules against soon-to-be Women's Champion Misaki Yumako. This event was originally scheduled for April 5, 2008, but due to a Second Life outage was postponed until April 6. Katheryn demonstrated the same kind of willingness to help other new wrestlers while learning herself that she'd shown at The Shelter, and was soon asked by management to be the Head Trainer. As the popularity of the SLCW grew and the number of applicants increased, she helped implement the application process to screen potential wrestlers. In the past, Katheryn considered herself a tweener. Despite using what many consider heel moves (eg, the Eye Rake, the Snake Eyes), she adhered to a 'code of honor' that won't let her cheat by using weapons, earning her the moniker the White Knight. (That angle has been dropped as of her re-branding as Whiskers Savage.) She currently wrestles as a babyface. When Rude Spyker of the champion tag-team Devastation, Inc. was suspended, Katheryn took his place beside Paula Wilcox and together they successfully defended the title twice. Character Bio Inspired by tales of feral children such as Tarzan and The Jungle Book's Mowgli: Whiskers Savage was a child separated from her human parents while on safari in Ethiopia, and raised by a female leopard. When found, she was a feral woman who was an exceptionally strong fighter. Her ring gear is a tribute to her adoptive leopard mother. When not wrestling, she returns to Ethiopia to fight poachers. Real Life Set-Back On July 31, 2008, the person behind the avatar became gravely ill causing Katheryn Blackadder to take an extended leave of absence. By December 2008, she began retraining, eager to get back in the ring and restart her career. Women's Championship Title Before Katheryn's leave of absence, Misaki Yumako had held the title and was Katheryn's primary in-ring rival. During her absence, however, the title had changed hands, and Sini Nubalo was the reigning title holder when Katheryn made her return to the ring. A new in-ring rivalry began, culminating in Katheryn winning the women's title at the SLCW's one-year anniversary PPV Wrestlefest on February 7, 2009. On this day, she was also inducted into the SLCW's Hall of Fame, along with fellow wrestler and "Hardcore Master" Waroop Bravin. It was announced at the March 7, 2009, PPV Retaliation that Linden Lab would not permit the organization to continue to call itself Second Life Championship Wrestling, or use the initials SLCW. Rejecting Linden Lab's suggested names, the organization settled on its current name: Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF). and Celtdan McMahon)]] Behind the scenes, Katheryn was promoted to Head of Marketing, as well as organizer of exhibition matches. Current Status In late April 2009, creator, owner, and animator of the DCWF Alpin Criss departed the organization. Eric Stuart picked up the mantle as Chairman, and the organization literally rebuilt from the ground up, building a new arena and creating its own HUD-based wrestling system and animations. Katheryn was promoted to Vice President and Head of Training. The DCWF reopened its doors on Sept. 12, 2009. At its first post-hiatus PPV "Apocalypse" on October 3, 2009, Katheryn lost the women's championship title to her former tagteam partner Paula Wilcox. On April 24, 2010, Eric Stuart resigned from the DCWF, and Katheryn accepted the position of owner and President of the DCWF. Numbers Rossini accepted the position of Commissioner. Katheryn currently wrestles under the name Whiskers Savage and is billed as hailing from the "Highlands of Ethiopia." Signature moves include the "Kat Pounce" (spear/splash combo) and her finisher "The Savage Driver" (tiger driver 91). In late 2014, Whiskers Savage was in a "hot potato" feud with Nina Prater, Kendra Chemistry and Andrea Dalca over the Women's SLCW (SLam City Wrestling) Title. The title changed hands many times until Kendra won it on November 29, 2014. Kendra retained it in the 2014 Blizzard Women's Chamber match, of which Whiskers Savage was also a part. Whiskers and Kendra would continue to feud, with Kendra's penchant for leopard fur coats being a point of contention. Whiskers was even kidnapped by a woman wearing a fur coat and wielding a sawed-off stripper pole as a weapon (the culprit has yet to come forward); After being held in captivity, Whiskers made her triumphant return to the ring and won the title off of Kendra, just to lose it to her the next week at WrestleFest VII. In 2016, Katheryn turned over ownership of the DCWF to Numbers Rossini due to increasing health concerns, though she continues to wrestle as Whiskers Savage. On February 25, 2017, the DCWF celebrated its 9th anniversary with WrestleFest IX. Whiskers participated in the Women's "Chaos for the Contract" (Battle Royal for a contract to face the champion of their choice at any time) with Nicole Braun, Lei Hamada, Ms. A Rae, and Yu'ta, but was pinned by The Rowdy Brat Yu'ta. In 2017, Whiskers participated in two wrestling charity Events. Early in September. "The Tomahawk" Henry Parker organized an event raising funds the the Muscular Dystrophy Association, where Whiskers competed against Sierra Charisma. Later that month, she participated in the Dixie Hex Memorial Show which raised funds for the Advocates 4 Breast Cancer where she competed against Kitty Jasper. Duffield Clan Feud and WrestleFest X In 2017, Whiskers Savage jumped into the MHP vs. Duffield Clan feud, siding with the MHP, led by ousted DCWF Commissioner Numbers Rossini. Whiskers focused her sights on Clan Member "The Lone Star" Sarah Jane Crowley, first challenging her for the SLCW Women's Title at Hogg Wylde 2017, then feuding with Sarah for the DCWF Women's Title in the run up to WrestleFest X. On February 4, 2018, less than three weeks before WFX, Sarah called out Whiskers on the spot, putting the DCWF Women's title on the line. Whiskers won the match and the title for the second time since the first WrestleFest in 2009. At WrestleFest X on February 24, 2018, Whiskers Savage successfully defended the DCWF Women's Championship against Yu'ta. At this time, she still holds the title. At WrestleFest X, Whiskers also introduced new ring gear. Though still jungle-themed, her new gear is much less literally leopard-themed, to emphasize her humanity in an attempt to dispel confusion over whether she is actually a cat or a human in an elaborate cat costume. Whiskers Savage's Web Presence The DCWF is currently located at The Slam City Park in the EDGE Palazo sim. You can follow Whiskers Savage on her Facebook fan page . Or join her fan group in Second Life by copying & pasting the following link secondlife:///app/group/b9dd7081-a835-df01-717f-198a89760efb/about into your local SL chat, pressing ctrl-h and clicking the link. Click the "Join Now" button to join for free. Outside the DCWF In March 2016, Katheryn resumed hosting Second Fortune every Tuesday at 6:00 PM SLT (Pacific time, or GMT -8) at The Shelter. On June 6, 2009, Katheryn was crowned Second Runner-Up in the Miss Tropic Hawaiian 2009 pageant, a fundraiser for the Compassionate Coalition. Katheryn also roleplays at the post-apocalyptic region The Wastelands as a ghoul/manimal hybrid (ie, zombie cat). Kat. I'm a kitty cat. And I dance, dance, dance. And I dance, dance, dance. In Wrestling Entrance Wicked Pussycat, by Danzig 2008 - Present Finishing move The Savage Driver (Kneeling Double UnderhookGanso Bomb (aka Tiger Driver 91, inspired by Mitsuharu Misawa) 2014 - Present Signature Moves The Kat Pounce Spear/Splash Combination The Kat's Paw Jumping Lariat The Kat Bottom Side Slam popularized by Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson as The Rock Bottom. This was Whiskers' finisher from 2009 - 2014. Championships and Accomplishments DCWF Women's Championship (February 4, 2018 - Present) DCWF SLCW Women's Championship (September 2014, October - November 2014, February 2015) DCWF Women's Championship (February - October 2009) DCWF Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) DCWF Tag Team Championship (with Paula Wilcox) (Devastation Inc.) (2008) Category:Second life Category:Professional wrestling Category:Slcw Category:Dcwf